Baka
by karikazuka
Summary: Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Aku menyayangimu, tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyatakannya. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak berani untuk mengatakannya./ "Sasuke, daisuki da yo ..."\SasuSaku/


**Bodoh**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku FanFiction**

**I hope you can enjoy read this FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Baka._"—Sasuke _to _Sakura

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengerang kesal saat mendapati kancing bajunya yang baru saja akan ia tutup kini terlepas benangnya dan jatuh ke lantai kayu rumahnya. Potongan-potongan kayu datar yang beberapa di antaranya itu sudah mulai pecah dan retak itu menelan kancing seragam Sasuke jauh ke dalam intinya, membuat lelaki tampan itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Tangannya sempat menggapaikan jarinya ke dasar retakan, sayangnya yang ia dapat hanya rasa sakit akibat terjepit retakan kayu tersebut. Beberapa di antara serpihan kayu tajamnya bahkan menelusup di dagingnya dan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang cukup dalam.

Mengumpat beberapa kali sambil mengomel dalam hati, mengapa rumahnya harus bergaya tradisional seperti ini, lelaki tampan itu menarik lacinya keras dan menggapai-gapai pinset atau apapun di dalam sana yang bisa menarik serpihan kayu yang menelusup jari-jarinya.

Tidak ada, tidak ada, TIDAK ADA!

Sasuke mengerang dalam hati. Yang ia temukan hanya sebatang silet bermata tajam dan beberapa pensil di dalam sana. Ia menggapai silet itu dan membuka mata siletnya yang tajam.

"Sasuke, _ohayou!_" sapa gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan seragamnya yang berwarna krem muda dan dasi yang tergantung dari leher hingga permukaan pusar yang tertutupi kemeja. Ia tersenyum riang seolah hari ini seluruh dunia sedang berpihak pada dirinya.

Mata hijaunya membelalak ketika melihat Sasuke memegang silet dan mengarahkannya pada tangannya yang satu lagi. Gadis itu berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan bertanya, "Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Sasuke diam saja dan menyodorkan tangannya pada Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan masalahnya.

Gadis itu memandangi tangan Sasuke, mencari apa yang salah dengan tangan putih dengan sedikit urat biru halus bermunculan di sana. Lalu matanya menemukan satu titik berwarna cokelat yang ganjil di antara semua warna putih tanpa cela tersebut.

"_Wakatta wakatta_," kata Sakura seraya mengelus titik kecil itu dengan tangannya. Ia terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sasuke dengan alis mengkerut-kerut menahan rasa perih di tangannya. "Kau punya pinset atau penjepit jenggot?"

Hah, penjepit jenggot?

"_Tou-san_ punya penjepit jenggot," jawab Sasuke dengan alis yang masih berkerut-kerut. Kini kerutan itu malah tampak permanen di dahinya.

Sakura tidak banyak bicara, ia bangkit dan berlari keluar, kemudian secepat kilat kembali membawa penjepit yang layaknya pinset itu di tangannya. Ia mendekat dan menekan tangan Sasuke keras.

"Nah, beres!" kata Sakura sambil membuang serpihan laknat itu dari jendela kamar Sasuke. Ia menaruh jepitan itu di saku bajunya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. "Ayo berangkat," katanya riang.

Tapi masalah satu lagi masih belum terselesaikan. Sasuke masih punya masalah lain selain jarinya yang ketelusupan kayu tadi. Kini seragamnya terbuka dua kancing teratas dan menampilkan dadanya yang bidang.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah selama para gadis masih bisa menahan napsunya akan lelaki itu. Dada Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit mungkin saja bisa memicu macan-macan betina untuk berlarian menerkam lelaki tampan tersebut.

Akhirnya, Sakura lagi yang harus membereskan masalah itu lagi. Ia hanya tertawa dan mulai menjahitkan kemeja Sasuke dengan kancing serupa yang ditemukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya Sakura yang tidak terpengaruh apapun mengenai semua hal yang ada di 'permukaan' Sasuke. Gadis itu bersikap biasa, sebagai sahabat kecilnya yang riang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okeeeeh, tahun ini aku mau cari pacar!"

Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya yang tertutup sejak tadi. Dirinya yang berbaring malas dengan tangan menjadi bantalnya di atas meja kelas sama sekali tidak berubah posisi. Ia hanya membuka sebelah mata, itu saja.

"Seriusan?"

Terdengar suara Sakura yang bergumam 'He-eh' di belakang Sasuke. Walau Sasuke tidak melihatnya, ia yakin gadis itu berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dada bersemangat.

"Terus, terus, yang mana targetmu?" tanya Ino yang menurut Sasuke adalah tukang gosip nomor satu di sekolah. Gadis itu selalu saja tahu gosip-gosip dan info terpanas yang terjadi di dalam sekolah, sebelum semuanya menyebar menjadi satu sekolah.

"Belum tahu," jawaban Sakura terdengar lesu. Nada bicaranya seolah putus asa. Kali ini Sasuke menebak mata hijau itu pasti menghadap lantai kelas sambil berpikir keras.

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja keras di belakang Sasuke. Untungnya lelaki itu tidak berjengit walau cukup kaget dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu! Kau mau siapa? Neji dari klub memanah? Naruto dari klub futsal? Sai dari klub melukis? Shikamaru dari klub matematika? Kiba dari klub pecinta binatang? Atau ... Atau ..." Ino mulai mengeluarkan semua stok lelaki keren yang ada di dalam sekolah.

Kini Sakura terdengar suara tawa geli Sakura. "Banyak sekali stok barangmu, _Pig!_" ejek Sakura sambil menggebrak-gebrak ringan meja kelas.

Ino merenggut kesal.

Sasuke kini akan menutup matanya yang terasa berat lagi.

"Tapi, Naruto kayaknya keren, tuh! Futsal, ya?" tanya Sakura yang nampaknya tertarik dengan 'dagangan-dagangan' yang ditawarkan sahabatnya.

Ino mengangguk antusias dan mulai berceloteh tentang segala macam yang ia tahu mengenai Naruto, orang yang sebenarnya cukup terkenal di sekolah. Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Tapi ..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menunjuk seseorang yang dilihatnya sejak tadi. "Kenapa bukan dia saja? Dia 'kan yang paling terkenal dan kau juga dekat dengannya," tanya Ino heran.

Kini Sasuke merasa kalau dirinya sedang ditunjuk-tunjuk. Bukan GR atau bagaimana, punggungnya terasa panas saja. Sebelah matanya terbuka lagi.

"Ssst! Ngomong apa kamu! Dia 'kan temanku!" balas Sakura dengan tawa renyahnya. Sebuah tawa yang sebenarnya tidak enak di dengar kali ini oleh telinga Sasuke. "Ke kantin, yuk! Kali aja ketemu jodohku!" gurau Sakura.

Ino terus saja menyeloteh macam-macam dan terdengar suara dua gadis berisik itu menjauh dari kelas. Kini kelas terdengar hening dan sunyi senyap. Hanya ada Sasuke dan beberapa orang yang duduk memakan makan siangnya.

'_Baka," _batin Sasuke pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menganggap Sasuke sahabat, dan Sasuke menganggap Sakura sahabat. Namun entah sejak kapan Sasuke menganggap Sakura **lebih** dari batas sahabat yang seharusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, aku lagi cari pacar, lho!"

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah datarnya dan tangan yang masih masuk ke dalam saku celana. "Lalu?"

Sakura tertawa dan berputar-putar seperti penari balet yang menarikan tarian angsa putih. "Lalu, mungkin kamu punya saran?"

"Gak," jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia mempercepat langkah-langkah kakinya yang menuju ke rumah. Demi apapun juga, kalau ia tidak punya kesadaran sebagai Uchiha, ia akan berteriak, _"Sakura, saranku sebaiknya kamu sama aku aja."_

Sayangnya Sasuke masih waras untuk mengingat dan mempertahankan harga diri dan darah Uchiha miliknya.

Sakura diam beberapa menit, seolah berpikir atau apa—Sasuke tidak tahu juga karena dia sendiri sibuk dengan imajinasi liarnya—lalu ia berkata, "Kamu kalau jalan langkahnya lebar-lebar, ya. Lihat, kamu selangkah sudah hampir satu meter, aku dua langkah baru setengah meter."

Sasuke terpancing omongan Sakura yang melompat jauh dari topik semula dan menundukkan kepalanya, mencari bayangan kakinya dan bayangan kaki Sakura yang sedikit di belakang. Gadis itu berjalan setengah berlari mengejar langkahnya yang cepat.

"Kakiku 'kan panjang," balas Sasuke datar, diam-diam memelankan langkahnya yang terlalu jauh dari Sakura melangkah. Dirinya terhanyut oleh pembicaraan!

"Kapan kakiku panjang, ya ..." tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Ia memandangi kaki Sasuke dengan iri, seolah jika menatapnya, ia bisa mendapatkan kaki itu dan melangkah lebar-lebar sehingga cepat sampai di rumah.

"Gak bakal," ejek Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat, mengejek gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya dengan satu alis itu.

Gadis itu merenggut lagi dan segera meraih tangan Sasuke yang langkah kakinya terlalu lebar itu erat-erat. "Gandengan, gak adil langkahmu lebar-lebar gitu. Ketinggalan terus aku," kata Sakura tidak terima akan kenyataan.

"..."

"Nanti pulang, aku pinjam sepedamu, ya! Aku mau latihan supaya kakiku panjang!"

"Hmmm."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengingat, ketika mereka kecil, tidak ada yang berbeda di antara mereka. Kaki yang sama panjang, tubuh yang sama tinggi dan hati yang sama-sama menyayangi antar sahabat.

Tapi kini, kakinya lebih panjang dari Sakura, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Sakura, dan hatinya sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masih lamaaa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bosan. Ia melirik tiap goresan hitam yang ditorehkan di atas kertas putih bergaris dengan rumus-rumus yang sudah dihapalnya sejak pelajaran tadi.

Sasuke diam saja, tangannya masih sibuk menulis dan menggerakkan pensil mekanik biru gelap hadiah ulang tahun Sakura di usia mereka yang ke 12 beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lelaki itu terus menulis tanpa suara.

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya menjadi topangan kepalanya yang mulai terasa lelah. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu dan Sasuke masih belum selesai mencatat semua pelajaran di papan tulis dan buku catatannya.

Lelaki itu tadi baru saja kembali dari lomba basket antar sekolah di lapangan sekolah tetangga dan mendapatkan juara pertama. Sebenarnya Sakura heran, seharusnya Sasuke diperbolehkan pulang 'kan tanpa harus kembali ke sekolah? Lagi pula kalau catatan bisa pinjam di rumah saja.

"Isi pensil." Suara Sasuke membuyarkan pemikiran Sakura yang sempat mengawang-ngawang di udara. Gadis itu tersentak dan mencari isi pensil di tempat pensilnya dan menarik satu isinya.

"Nih," kata Sakura seraya menyodorkan sebatang isi pensil itu pada Sasuke. Ia tahu pasti kalau Sasuke itu paling malas membawa alat tulis. Yang dibawa lelaki itu hanya pensil mekanik darinya, tanpa isi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang menjumput batangan tipis itu dari jari sahabatnya. Memasukkan isinya dan mulai menulis lagi. Serasa listrik menyengat dari sudut jarinya saat menyentuh permukaan kulit halus jari Sakura.

"Tanganmu besar, ya ... Tanganku kecil begini," kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia mengalihkan kejenuhannya dengan memperhatikan tangan Sasuke yang menulis. Matanya berbinar seperti anak lima tahun yang menemukan hal baru yang menakjubkan.

"Aku 'kan laki-laki," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari catatan yang sedang disalinnya. Diam-diam ia mencuri pandang ke arah tangan Sakura yang putih dan kecil.

Sakura nyengir. "Tanganku ini yang paling besar di antara cewek-cewek di kelas, lho. Apa tangan lelaki lain juga lebih besar dari tanganku, ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Mata hijaunya yang berbinar itu terpantul oleh sinar senja dari jendela sekolah.

"..."

"Tanganmu juga panas. Kok bisa, ya? Tangan _tou-san_ juga panas. Tanganku kok gak panas, ya?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang menganggur dan membelitkan jari-jari kecilnya di antara jari-jari Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya.

Saat itu pula, terasa sengatan yang lebih kuat di antara jari-jari mereka. Seolah ada listrik statis yang menelusup di antara jari-jari itu, mengangetkan jantungnya. Sakura berjengit beberapa detik dan melepaskan belitannya.

"Sudah," kata Sasuke seraya menutup buku mereka berdua. Ia memberikan satu pada Sakura dan miliknya sendiri ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Dalam keadaan jantung yang aneh tentunya.

"H-Hem."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiring berjalannya, waktu, mereka berubah, berubah satu sama lain. Ada hal-hal yang sudah tidak sama, yang sebelumnya **pernah** sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dari meja belajar yang berisikan banyak buku-buku pelajaran yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Seperti biasa, Sakura muncul begitu saja di kamarnya yang sepi ini, menimbulkan keributan.

Bukan hal yang menghebohkan lagi bila mendapati Sakura sampai di kamar Sasuke dengan cara-cara uniknya. Seperti bergelantungan di atas tali jemuran, membuat katrol, atau bahkan salto untuk mencapai kamar sahabatnya. Ia selalu bisa datang kapanpun, karena Sasuke tidak pernah mengunci pintu geser menuju balkon kamarnya itu.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!"

"Apa?"

Sakura tersenyum senang karena berhasil menarik perhatian sahabatnya itu. Ia duduk di atas ranjang lelaki itu dan berkata, "Aku baru saja ditembak!"

Sasuke berhenti menulis rumus-rumus fisika kelas 11-nya dan terdiam beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya ia menulis lagi dan menghiraukan segalanya yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura maupun yang dipikirkannya.

"Lho? Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Mana ucapan selamatnya?" tanya Sakura merajuk. Ia ternyata kemari cuma mau pamer dan menunggu ucapan selamat dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hn."

Sakura menyerah. Ia cuma berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur Sasuke dan berkata, "Besok kutraktir, ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis, tapi ia tidak bertanya apapun. Mengerjakan soal fisika level rendah ini kini terasa seperti mengerjakan soal yang paling ditakuti di ujian kelulusan. Menguras keringatnya.

Seolah tahu apa reaksi Sasuke, Sakura menyeletuk ceria dan berkata, "Pajak Jadian! Itu, yang biasa dikasih anak-anak kalau baru saja jadian."

"Ya, terserah." Jawaban Sasuke kini terdengar cuek dan dingin. Kerutan-kerutan mulai terbit di dahinya lagi.

"?" Sakura mendekat dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di meja belajarnya. "Kau sedang apa?"

Sasuke menoleh, memberikan tatapan tajam dengan mata hitam pekatnya dan berkata, "Kau 'kan sudah pacaran, masih pantas di kamar lelaki jam segini?"

Senyum riang Sakura memudar. Seolah godam yang memukul tubuhnya seketika. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa kaku lalu berkata, "Ya, tapi kau 'kan sahabat—"

"Aku mau tidur," potong Sasuke tanpa mau mendengar apa penjelasan Sakura selanjutnya. "Kau juga, tidurlah."

Sakura mengangguk kaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, Sakura begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Jarak yang paling dekat ketimbang teman-teman yang lain. Tapi nyatanya tidak demikian. Jarak mereka terbentang jauh.

Sasuke bukan lagi orang terdekat bagi Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu, kini saatnya kelas 12 bagi mereka berdua. Keduanya mulai terpisah, karena kelas yang akan dipijaki keduanya selama hampir satu tahun ini akan berbeda. Sasuke ada di kelas 12-1 dan Sakura berada di kelas 12-2.

Mereka sudah jarang bertemu, di sekolah maupun di rumah. Saat Sasuke di rumah dan bersantai, Sakura pergi bersama teman-temannya. Saat Sakura mencari Sasuke, lelaki itu sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya.

Tapi setidaknya ada waktu sekali dalam seminggu mereka dapat bertemu di hari libur, berbagi cerita—walau hanya Sakura yang berbagi semua itu. Gadis berambut merah muda halus itu bercerita banyak, mulai dari Ino yang makin getol mencari pacar, Kiba yang membawa anjingnya ke sekolah sebagai kendaraan, Shino yang digosipkan menyimpan banyak serangga di balik jekat tebalnya dan tak ketinggalan hubungan Sakura dengan pacarnya.

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu siapa kekasih sahabatnya itu, ia juga tidak pernah mau tahu siapa kekasih Sakura. Ia hanya menduga kalau gadis bermata hijau hutan itu berhubungan dengan Naruto, seperti target awal sebelum mencari pacar.

Mereka terlihat bersama, sesekali. Jalan ke kantin, pulang sekolah dan bahkan saat Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat Naruto ada di halaman rumah gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut. Dan entah mengapa, Sasuke selalu mengalihkan pandangan ketika menangkap pemandangan Sakura bersama Naruto.

Pengecut. Sejak kapan dalam garis keturunan ada Uchiha yang pengecut, bahkan untuk mengaku cinta? _Well_, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa ada di garis keturunan Uchiha ada yang galau seperti dirinya sekarang.

Yang pasti dirinya tidak mau terus-terusan bergalau ria apalagi bergelung layaknya gadis yang sedang patah hati. Ia tetap mendapatkan prestasi terbaik dan sikap yang terbaik yang bisa ditunjukkannya selama ini. Mengatur semuanya sesuai dengan tabiat dan garis perilakunya sehari-hari.

Sebaik mungkin, ia menghidari pertemuan-pertemuan yang dirasanya tidak perlu. Hanya datang ketika acara-acara penting di sekolah dan memenuhi hari efektif yang diwajibkan. Selain itu, ia di rumah, menyibukkan diri dengan menjadi _programmer_ dan mencari beasiswa untuk kuliah.

Sakura, dari setiap hari datang ke kamarnya, menjadi seminggu sekali, dua minggu sekali, sebulan sekali, dan kini tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Dunia mereka berbeda sekarang. Jika Sasuke malam, Sakura adalah siang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjauh, menjauh, menjauh ...

Sasuke tidak berusaha menggapai karena ia tahu Sakura tidak pernah tergapai olehnya.

Padahal ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari seperti itu terus berlanjut, hingga kelulusan. Sasuke bisa ingat, ia melihat Sakura, Ino dan beberapa lelaki lain seperti Naruto berpose bersama untuk foto kelulusan mereka.

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Wow, si juara satu!"_

"_Sasuke, ayo kita foto bersama!"_

Lalu dengan penuh paksaan, Sasuke berdempetan dengan Sakura sambil menunjukkan sertifikat kelulusannya yang tergulung rapi lalu mengarahkan wajah ke arah kamera. Tanpa ekspresi.

"_Senyum!"_

Ia tidak bisa tersenyum, sedikitpun. Karena ia merasa kalau jantungnya berdetak dua kali, kala Sakura menggelayutkan tangan di lengannya dan tersenyum lebar. Selanjutnya, yang terasa di perut Sasuke adalah pusaran air yang perputar-putar di mesin cuci ibunya.

Mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa ia punya perasaan mengerikan seperti ini.

Dia melirik Sakura yang berdempetan dengan Naruto walau tangannya masih bergelayutan di lengan kanannya dan terkikik-kikik lucu. Sasuke bisa melihat kalau mata biru laut itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berbeda.

Seperti pandangannya pada Sakura kala gadis itu tidak memperhatikan.

Ia melepaskan tangan Sakura pelan—walau sebenarnya ia ingin saja bergelayutan seperti itu untuk selamanya—dan tanpa sengaja, mulut bodohnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kalah bodohnya.

"_Kau membuang waktuku."_

Setelah itu, yang diingat Sasuke hanya rasa terkejutnya dalam hati, wajah Sakura yang terkejut dan menganga, juga kakinya yang serasa diikat oleh sepuluh kuintal beras. Berat sekali.

Berikutnya, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Sakura dan Sasuke akhirnya harus berpisah jauh karena Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa di luar negeri dan memutuskan semua kontak yang ada dengan semua angkatan kelulusannya. Tanpa memberitahu Sakura atau memperbaiki semua permasalahan.

Ia kabur, pengecut, banci.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghilang, bagi Sasuke lebih baik bila harus melihat bagaimana Sakura tumbuh, tapi tidak bersamanya.

Keduanya berpisah, menjauh, menjauh dan menghilang di jalan yang berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima tahun berlalu, dilalui Sakura dengan perasaan gembira.

Walau tidak sepenuhnya gembira, karena tidak ada lagi sahabatnya yang tinggal di samping kamarnya seperti dulu. Ia terkadang merasa hampa tidak ada yang bisa lagi diajak bicara ataupun bercanda.

Sasuke? Bercanda? Sasuke mungkin teman bercanda yang buruk, tapi ia pendengar yang baik. Ia akan mendengarkan Sakura—sepanjang apapun ceritanya, hingga bersambung-sambung dari hari ke hari—sepanjang waktu dan berkomentar kalau perlu.

Yang Sakura butuhkan itu. Orang yang mau mendengarkannya dan mengerti dia seutuhnya.

Jangan sebut nama Ino, karena Ino bukan pendengar yang baik secara utuh. Gadis itu hanya akan memotong ceritanya di tengah jalan dan berceloteh macam-macam, walau kadang sahabatnya itu bisa memberikan saran yang baik.

Tapi ... Tetap saja ia merasa sangat-sangat kehilangan Sasuke.

Sesekali ia sering berdiri di atas balkon, memandangi kamar Sasuke yang selalu gelap dan tertutupi gorden. Lalu seringkali ia terkejut karena gorden itu tersibak atau lampu kamar itu menyala dan ternyata itu hanyalah Mikoto yang membersihkan kamar anaknya.

Ia tidak pernah bisa mengubungi Sasuke. Ia mencoba bertanya pada semua orang ia kenal, bertanya pada ayah ibu Sasuke, tapi sejauh lima tahun ini, yang ia tahu Sasuke pergi ke luar negeri dan jarang mengabari orang tuanya.

Satiap hari, sebelum tidur, Sakura akan keluar dan berdiri di atas balkon, memandangi kamar Sasuke dan bintang-bintang di langit, mencari, di mana kiranya bintang yang sama yang sedang dilihat oleh sahabatnya itu?

Rasa sesak makin menjadi-jadi saat ia membuka tumpukan buku-buku sekolahnya dulu dan menemukan berbagai kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Coret-coretan pelajaran, pembatas buku yang dicoreti rumus, gambar-gambar aneh, dan foto kelulusan mereka yang terselip di buku Biologi.

"Sasuke ..."

Sakura terdiam di antara tumpukan buku dan kenangan yang berserakan di kamar. Air matanya bercucuran mengingat kebersamaan mereka selama belasan tahun.

Ia mengingat saat mereka bermain di halaman bersama, mencari cacing di tanah, naik pohon, main ayunan dan sebagainya.

Mengingat saat mereka masuk TK bersama, saat menggambar bunga, apel, pohon dan bersaing memperebutkan cap bintang yang diberikan guru sebagai nilai di buku tulis mereka, menunggu mama mereka menjemput pulang dan berebutan kue kismis.

Mengingat saat mereka lulus dari TK, Sakura menangis karena tidak mau meninggalkan taman kanak-kanak dan Sasuke memberenggutkan bibirnya marah karena mereka tidak bisa bertemu dengan guru dan teman-teman lagi.

Mengingat mereka masuk SD untuk pertama kali, memakai seragam yang kedodoran dan masih licin, bergandengan tangan dengan botol minum di leher dan pulang dengan baju kotor karena hujan.

Mengingat saat mereka masuk SMP, belajar, bermain basket, bermain PS dan menanam bunga di halaman sebagai PR musim panas mereka.

Mengingat saat pertama kali masuk SMA, memakai seragam yang terbaik yang pernah ada dan berjalan berdampingan sambil diiringi hujan bunga di musim semi yang akan berakhir. Ujian demi ujian, festival demi festival.

Semuanya tidak terluput sedikitpun dari ingatan Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan masih mengingat jelas semua ekpresi Sasuke mulai mereka kecil dulu, hingga beranjak dewasa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mulai dari memberenggut, mengerucut hingga datar.

Semuanya ada dan tersimpan rapi di ingatan Sakura.

Ia rindu ... Rindu yang tidak tertahankan.

... Rindu yang teramat banyak pada Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura merindukan Sasuke, merindukan saat-saat mereka bersama dulu.

Merindukannya ... Sama besar dengan rasa di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukannya hal seperti itu tidak dibutuhkan di rumah sakit?"

"Siapa bilang?!" sergah sang kepala rumah sakit cepat. Ia baru saja selesai berbicang dengan Sakura dan mereka sedang menyinggung masalah pegawai baru yang akan bekerja mulai hari ini.

Sakura menatap sang kepala rumah sakit yang merupakan teman baiknya ketika sekolah dulu. Naruto masih sama seperti dulu, tersenyum lebar, ceria dan penuh candaan. Tapi candaan kali ini tidak lucu.

Naruto menyadari kalau Sakura butuh penjelasan. "Dia memang tidak datang setiap hari seperti pegawai kantoran, hanya datang seperlunya saja saat kita membutuhkan sesuatu mengenai CCTV di rumah sakit, beberapa android yang menyambut pasien di meja resepsionis dan beberapa program yang dirancang untuk media memajukan rumah sakit kita."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham. Ide Naruto memang brilian, dengan membeli android berbentuk manusia yang bertingkah laku layaknya manusia dan melayani di meja resepsionis, membuat para pasien terutama anak-anak tertarik pergi ke rumah sakit ini dan memeriksakan diri mereka. Ia akui kecerdikan lelaki ini.

"Oke ..."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Katanya dia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan swasta nomor satu—ah! Selamat siang!" Ucapan Naruto bercampur baur karena ia menyambut datangnya pegawai baru yang ternyata kurang memiliki sopan santun. Tidak mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk.

"Senang sekali anda bisa bergabung bersama kami. Mau kopi atau teh selagi kita membicarakan semuanya?" tawar Naruto ramah. Sakura yang berdiri membelakangi si tamu diam saja, tanpa ada niat untuk berbalik maupun melihat bagaimana pekerja baru mereka.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Bisa kita persingkat?"

Cih, sombong sekali. Itu yang diucapkan Sakura dalam hati kala menyeruput kopi kalengnya dan membayangkan bagaimana wajah si pekerja baru ini. Mungkin dia berwajah ketus, keras dengan tubuh tinggi tegap seperti _bodyguard_ ... Tapi suaranya boleh juga.

"Baik-baik, Uchiha-_san_. Bisa mulai _check up_ semua program android kami? Kurasa saatnya mereka _maintenance_."

Uchiha-_san_, namanya seperti kipas (Uchiwa), seperti ...

"Aku pergi dulu."Naruto mengedipkan mata pada Sakura dan memimpin jalan sambil beramah-tamah dengan pegawai barunya.

Sakura berbalik melihat sosok yang berjalan menjauhi pintu tersebut. Sosok itu ...

Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika jarak memisahkan ...

Rasanya semua sudah berbeda dengan apa yang dibayang-bayangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengelap keringat yang menitik di dahinya yang mengerut karena berpikir panjang dengan program rumit yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa layar komputer besar model terbaru sudah terpampang dan menyala, menampilkan banyak-banyak bahasa pemrograman yang tidak akan bisa dimengerti orang awam.

Ruangan yang panas, Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati dan berjanji akan memprotes ruangan yang bagai gurun Sahara ini untuk dibelikan AC atau setidaknya dipasangi kipas angin. Tirai-tirai hitam yang menyerap panas matahari dari luar seolah memperburuk keadaan.

Jikalau ini bukan permintaan dari anak dari teman dekat orang tuanya, rasanya ia tidak akan melalukan hal ini. Gaji perusahaan tempatnya bekerja bahkan sepuluh kali lipat dari pada gaji di rumah sakit yang baru memulai usaha seperti ini.

"Sudah sore," kata seseorang dari luar ruangan itu. Cahaya menyeruak masuk dan membuat komputer-komputer itu memantulkan cahaya dari luar.

"Tutup pintunya," perintah Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu, siapa lagi gadis yang ada di ujung pintu. Sudah lima kali ia didatangi para gadis-gadis yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini dan itu menyebalkan.

"Apa kau selalu mengetik dengan kondisi gelap?" tanya suara itu. Terdengar suara sepatu ber-hak tinggi terketuk-ketuk di atas lantai.

"..." Sasuke memilih diam sembari terus mengetik. Percuma meladeni orang seperti itu, tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja diam meski aku bertanya?"

"Pertanyaanmu tidak penting."

"Lalu apa aku juga tidak penting?"

"..."

"Aku tidak penting sampai kau tidak pernah memberitahu kalau kau pergi begitu saja ke luar negeri, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh seketika kala namanya disebutkan oleh perempuan itu. Keringat yang mengucur di dahinya tidak seberapa dibanding darah yang mengucur dari jantungnya ke seluruh pembuluh darah hingga ke otaknya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura berdiri di sana—walau gelap, setidaknya ada cahaya dari komputer—tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya, aku di sini, Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya duduk setelah berhasil menendangi _vending machine_ yang tidak segera mengeluarkan minuman kaleng yang mereka pesan. Alhasil Sakura menendang mesin bobrok itu dan Sasuke mendadak jadi ikut-ikutan.

Alih-alih mendapat dua, mereka mendapatkan tiga kaleng kopi walau hanya memasukkan uang untuk dua kaleng kopi saja. Sakura berteriak kegirangan dan Sasuke mengikut di belakangnya sambil bergumam.

Keduanya duduk, dengan tiga buah kopi kalengan yang menjadi batas keduanya meletakkan tubuh dan bernapas. Sakura menjadi yang pertama kali meraih kaleng hitam itu dan membuka isinya.

"Jadi, apa kenapa kau tidak mengabariku sama sekali?"

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Apa ia harus bilang kalau ia patah hati seperti gadis yang pertama kali jatuh cinta dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tanah air sejauh-jauhnya dan melupakan kisah cintanya?

Oh, dramatis dan terdengar tragis sekali. Ia bahkan sempat berpikiran kalau itu terlalu menjijikkan untuknya.

Sakura tahu dirinya tidak akan mendengar jawaban, ia berkata-kata lagi, "Kau membenciku?" Matanya yang hijau menatap langsung mata hitam Sasuke, berusaha mencari dasar dari telaga pekat di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, tapi matanya tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari pandangan mata Sakura yang meneduhkan. Oh, sudah berapa tahun berlalu dan kenapa mata itu nampak makin indah?

Sisa kaleng kopi yang tinggal satu di bangku antara mereka bergetar pelan, sangat pelan tapi dalam periode waktu yang lama. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Apa getaran jantungnya sampai mampu menggetarkan kaleng berisi kopi sekalipun?

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar, tapi matanya menatap tanpa arah, berusaha memutuskan kontak mata seutuhnya. "Aku hanya berpikir kau tidak akan suka ini nantinya."

"Aku memang tidak suka!" Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke mendengar Sakura berteriak sedemikian keras dan kasar pada dirinya. Lelaki itu menoleh dan menemukan mata hijau meneduhkan itu kini penuh air mata menggenang.

"Kau puas meninggalkanku?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara tinggi.

Sasuke menekan rahangnya. "Kau punya kekasih," katanya dengan suara tercekat. Itu hanya sepertiga dari kalimat yang ingin ia lontarkan.

Ada lagi ... Ada lagi yang ingin ia katakan. Ada.

"Kekasih apa?!" Sakura menyalak tidak terima. Kemudian ia sadar dan wajah merahnya tertangkap oleh Sasuke. "I-Itu hanya bohongan!" jawab Sakura dengan nada kesal tapi malu.

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Kenapa kau lakukan?" tanpa sadar Sasuke bertanya, melewati batas yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya.

Sakura yang awalnya membuang muka kini menelengkan kepalanya mendekat. Menatap mata Sasuke, tangannya menelusuri kerah kemeja biru lelaki itu dan menariknya mendekat.

Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat, menyelami kolam warna masing-masing, mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tak terucap dari masing-masing pribadi. Tapi yang mereka temukan hanyalah pantulan wajah mereka sendiri.

Dilihatnya Sakura nampak ragu dengan keputusan yang ia ambil, ada keengganan di sorot matanya dan semburat merah tipis yang terlukis di pipinya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Sakura menariknya dan mencium pipi kanan lelaki itu dengan cepat.

Ketika segalanya berhenti berputar dan napas mereka berhenti berjalan, jantung mereka masih bertalu-talu saling menyambut. Menggetarkan kaleng kopi yang ada di antara mereka dengan kerasnya.

Tanpa kata, tapi ciuman itu sudah mewakilkan segalanya. Sakura dan Sasuke beringsut mundur dan mencari jarak aman bagi mereka agar degup masing-masing lebih terkendali.

Ada rasa canggung yang dalam di sana. Ada sebuah lubang yang bergetar di perut masing-masing pihak. Pipi Sakura merah, bagai anak SMA yang masih baru mengenal cinta, tak jauh dari Sasuke yang menutupi dahinya entah dalih apa.

"_Baka_," kata Sasuke saat mereka sama-sama duduk dengan canggung. Sakura masih diam dengan tetesan air mata yang entah kenapa turun walau sudah hilang rasa sedih juga marahnya. Ciuman paksa tadi sungguh menguras keberaniannya.

"Kenapa kau masih saja mengataiku bodoh," ujar Sakura sambil mengelap air mata sekaligus ingus yang sempat merembes dari mata juga hidungnya. Bibirnya merenggut sebal saat dikatai oleh Sasuke pada hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Karena kau tidak berkata apapun," terang Sasuke. Matanya hitam bersinar terang oleh sinar matahari sore.

"Aku suka, sudah kukatakan, kan?" elak Sakura dengan wajah merahnya. Ia meminum seluruh isi kaleng kopinya dan mencecap seluruh isinya. "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Hmm?"

Sakura menoleh dan hendak protes tapi kepalanya keburu disambar oleh tangan kanan Sasuke dan kedua tangannya diremas oleh tangan kiri Sasuke.

Lelaki itu balas mencium Sakura hanya saja di bibir letaknya. Mengecupnya dan menyesap sisa kopi di sana begitu lama.

Sakura menutup matanya yang melotot, menikmati sentuhan di bagian yang tidak pernah disentuh oleh Sasuke sebelumnya. Kini, keduanya adalah sahabat dan orang yang saling dimabuk asmara. Boleh ia bilang begitu?

"Ayo kita menikah," bisik Sasuke setelah ciuman itu berakhir.

Wajah Sakura memerah semerah kepiting rebus. "Jadi, tidak ada namanya pacaran dan penyesuaian? Kita harusnya mencoba bersama-sama dulu beberapa tahun," kata sakura tergugup.

Sasuke mencium kedua pipi Sakura yang merona merah lalu berkata, "Kita sudah bersama-sama bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Untuk apa diulang-ulang terus?"

Sakura tertawa dan memeluk Sasuke malu-malu. Sekarang ada ribuan bunga yang jatuh ke atas permukaan hatinya yang berdentum-dentum saat ini. "Kalau kutolak?"

"Kunikahi paksa," balas Sasuke egois. Membalas pelukan Sakura dengan buncahan bahagia di hatinya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" panggil Sakura seperti saat mereka di masa lampau. Terngiang-ngiang seluruh panggilang Sakura dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"_Huee, Sasuke! Aku jatuuuuh!"_

"_Sasuke, gendooong akuuu!"_

"_Sasuke, Sasuke! Bantuin bikin PR!"_

"_Sasuke! Salju turun! Ayo main boneka salju!"_

"_Sasuke, besok aku mau bikin telur dadar, kamu mau?"_

"_Sasuke, ini enak! Ini kuberi satu bungkus!"_

"_Sasuke _no baka_! Kubilang jangan berantem dengannya!"_

"_Sasuke, aku sayaaaaang sekali sama kamu."_

"_Sasuke, kita sahabat selamanya, ya!"_

Lalu terdengar bisikan di telinganya, Sakura di masa sekarang, di detik ini, memeluknya di hari senja lima tahun setelah mereka berpisah, Mengatakan,

"Sasuke, _daisuki da yo_ ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyatanya, Sasuke dan Sakura bagaikan Adam dan Hawa, bagaikan Spongebob dan Patrick, bagaikan Dora dan Boots, bagaikan bunga dengan tanahnya,

Bagaikan potongan puzzle yang saling melengkapi.

Baik sahabat, cinta atau apapun itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

Sudah di edit ya pembaca-pembaca tercinta, terima kasih atas review dan konkrit nya yang begitu membangun.. Senang sekali rasanyaaaa~ kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, typo dan yang gak cocok tolong di beritahu di bagian mana ya, ini ngeditnya balapan sama baterai laptop yang bochor bochor :v wkwkwkkwk

Ini adalah fiksi End yang belum di publish di laptop... Sebenernya menurutku ini jelek, aku dulu gak yakin mau publish atau gak karena ceritanya rada gaje dan beberapa katanya juga gak begitu pas. Tapi kalau gak di publish sayang juga...

Jadilah seperti ini. Gak ada pergantian kata di dalamnya, entah otakku kenapa kok gak bisa berkarya sebaik dulu lagi... mungkin aku gak cocok jadi penulis =_=

Semoga multichap ku yang lainnya segera bisa kulanjutkan, mohon doanya =w=)b

Akhir kata, kuharap yang membaca mau review ya. Kritik dan sarannya selalu kutunggu!

Review!

**Karikazuka**


End file.
